


Keith

by Mr_Suicidal_Sheep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Shiro, I'm Sorry, Mean aunt Nyma, Mommy Allura, Multi, Nerd aunt Pidge, Orphan Keith, Protective uncle Lance, Singing, Sweet driver and chief uncle Hunk, Tans Keith, annie au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep/pseuds/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep
Summary: "Here he is, our own little orphan Keith!""Foster kid actually....."





	Keith

"Thank you for your lovely musical performance, Annie. Keith, it's your turn." 

Keith jerked awake at the sound of his name, glancing around before coming back to reality and frowning. "You sure? I don't want to keep anyone from their summer...."

The teacher looked unimpressed. "Yes, Keith. Now get up here." With a groan, the boy raised from his seat and trudged up to the front of the class, without a paper. "Where's your essay?"

Keith rolled his eyes and pointed up to his skull. "Up here." He then turned his attention to the rest of the class. "I did my project on President..."

\------------

The end bell blared across the school just as Keith finished his presentation, causing all the children to rush out of the classroom and into the freedom that was summer vacation. Keith quickly grabbed his things and ran out, meeting his friends on the steps.

"You think you're going to make it?" One of them asked as he raced down the stairs. Other students often called him weird since all his friends were girls and not boys. A ten year old boy with no male friends was a very strange thing to other children. They teased and poked fun at Keith, but he didn't care.

"I always do, don't I?" With that, he took off down the street, expertly dodging and weaving between people and objects, making his way downtown. He only stopped running when he came to an Italian restaurant with the owner standing outside, waiting for him. Keith didn't waste time with pleasantries and got right to the point.

"Any sign of them?"

"Kid, I told you. If I see anyone who could remotely be your parents, I'll let you know. You're going to wait anyways, aren't you?"

Keith frowned for a moment before grinning. "Yup!" He crossed the street and sat down on a curb, then proceeded to sit there until it got dark and the restaurant closed like he did every Friday. The owner sighed as he flipped the sign from "Open" to "Close" and walked outside towards the raven haired child starring at him, box in hand.

"Sorry kid"

Keith was barely able to mask his disappointment, but put on a soft smile. "That's okay, I only come for the free cannoli anyways." He gently took the box and headed home, eyes glued to the ground.

"Home" was a small apartment in Harlem owned by a cruel woman named Nyma Thief, an interesting last name that everyone questions. Living in the apartment was Keith, Miss Nyma, and four other girls. Miss Nyma was a foster parent and got paid 170 dollars a week to take care of five girls, yes, five. 

Keith was technology a girl, but always introduced himself as a boy. He never felt right being called a "she", so he started going by male pronouns. It also helped that his name was Keith, a typical boy name. Now, if Keith was his birth name, no one knew, he never said. No matter how many adults told him he was a girl, it never got through to him, so they eventually just left him alone. Even the teachers gave up after a just a couple years.

Reaching the apartment building he lived in, Keith climbed up the fire escape and in through the window. Once inside, he quietly crept to the room he and the girls stayed in, almost made it too.

"Freeze ya 'ittle rat!" By the slurs and tone of her voice, Miss Nyma had been drinking again and wasn't in a good mood. "Caught ya red handed! Where do ya think yar goin'?" 

Keith stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, a painfully fake smile on his face and a sickeningly sweet voice in his throat. "Hello, Miss Nyma! I'm sorry I was late. One of my teachers wanted to speak with me after school and then the train I road to get home got held up." He never was good at lying...

Miss Nyma snorted and took a long drink from her whiskey bottle. "Ya think I believe that pile of s-shit?! Ya fucking little brat!" She staggered towards him and grabbed his chin roughly. "Why ar' ya so pretty? Ya know, when I was younger, I looked sooooo beAutiful! Like it was amazing! Then I got old!" She let go of his chin and started petting his hair

Keith just let her pet him and go on about her past. This was an everyday occurrence, she would get mad at him, then get depressed and pet his hair. ' Just let her talk when she gets like this' his friend's words rang in his head.

"I was a star! But, they decided I was too good for them! Fired me right before I went out on stage!" 

 

"You have a very pretty voice"

"I'll die with that secret!" She let go of him to trust her arms out in exaggeration. Seizing his chance, Keith bolted into the bedroom. The girls gave him sheepish looks.

"Thanks a lot guys. Really could have used your help back there."

"Sorry Keith, we were scared of the witch." Tassie, an eleven year old who couldn't lie, stated in her usual rushed tone. 

"Any luck finding them?" Someone asked form her top bunk. When Keith shook his head, she sighed out a soft "sorry" along with all the other girls, except for Beatrice or Bea

"They're be very going to be at that restaurant!"

"Hush, Bea! Yes they are!" Isabella countered.

"You hush, Isabella! Keith's never going to find his family. None of us are!"

"Don't say that" A timid voice called out from one of bunks, belonging to the youngest in the house.

"Don't listen to her, Mia. You're going to get adopted, I promise."

"You keep saying that, but I'm almost thirteen and nobody wants a teenager, Keith" Bea spat.

"Yes they do, we all have families somewhere!" The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, until sweet little Mia broke the silence.

"Can you read your note again?" Keith smiled and nodded, pulling a crumpled up recipes out of his pocket.

"They went to Delmonnis, ordered two cannolis and then wrote this note. "Please take care of our baby, his name is @$#!+?. We'll be back to get him soon. He has a small dagger and we have the only matching one, so when we come for him, you'll know that he's ours." They're going to come back for all of us."

"Can I see it?" Keith nodded again and unzipped his backpack he always had with him, pulling out a dagger wrapped in dirty cloth. Removing the ugly wrapping, Keith showed off the beautiful knife with very strange, almost alien makings. After he put it away, he stared singing.

Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nerby  
He may be pouring her coffe  
She may be straighting his tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill!

Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good  
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!

So maybe now it's time,  
and maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"  
Maybe.

Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line  
Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!

So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"

Maybe

Keith sighed as walked away from the window he wondered over to while singing and settled into his uncomfortable bunk, slipping off into a sleep full of dreams about his parents coming back for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for a while. Hope you like it and please leave comments. Comments give me the drive to keep writing.


End file.
